Breakfast
by SnarkySusan
Summary: Elizabeth Corday and Susan Lewis have some breakfast. Rated T for some suggestive themes.


DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine, okay? :)

"Mmm...bacon.", thought Susan as she approached the joint kitchen and dining room.

The smell of freshly cooked pancakes, bacon and eggs wafted around the kitchen as Elizabeth put the last of them in a small plate. She was about to chuck the bacon grease to the garbage bin when Susan suddenly saw what she was about to do.

"You don't throw away perfectly good bacon grease.", shouted Susan, yanking the tiny cup away from the curly-haired surgeon. This resulted to Elizabeth giving her a tiny glare. "Um...you can still recycle this for the next meal."

"Mmmhmm.", said Elizabeth as she rolled her eyes. She then looked back at the blonde and asked, "You're not on until two, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm still on call.", said Susan. She leaned on Elizabeth's shoulder and whispered, "Plus, the smell of my favorite breakfast gave me an incentive to wake up extra early today."

Elizabeth gave a little smile and answered, "Glad I did."

Susan brought the two plates with adult-sized portions to the table while Elizabeth cut up another plate with a lot of small, bite-sized pieces for Ella. Susan then proceeded to pour coffee from the pot into two mugs.

"Lots of cream, with sugar, right?" asked Susan while retrieving the cream and sugar from the cupboard.

"Yeah. Add some cinnamon too. For a little punch.", said Elizabeth.

Soon enough, everything was set, and it was time for them to dig in. Susan grabbed the cup of bacon grease beside the pancakes and started to drizzle some on her plate. Elizabeth stared at the sight, her eyes becoming wider.

"Why? You haven't seen someone put bacon oil on their pancakes before?", deadpanned Susan.

"I have heard of using bacon oil to cook pancakes, but not drizzle them on regular ones.", Elizabeth said, squeezing a small amount of maple syrup on her plate of pancakes. "I prefer the sweet, conventional, maple syrup approach. Besides, I'm sure you know those yummy oils constrict your arteries."

"I haven't had bacon in three months.", said Susan, munching on her bacon. "Besides, studies show that the fat in bacon is the same fat found it olive oil, so it's bound to be good."

"See you on your angioplasty appointment, then.", said Elizabeth. "I'll tell Jack that I warned you not to use bacon grease like maple syrup and you didn't listen."

"You're funny.", laughed Susan. "You know those characters on television who are funny not because they are crazy but because they can deliver a perfectly funny line with a straight face?"

"Yes. They are the staple of British comedy, actually.", said Elizabeth. "Or at least according to Americans and their limited knowledge of British television. I doubt they even know what a TARDIS is."

"What tardis?", naively asked Susan. "Is it some sort of sci-fi thing?"

"My point exactly.", said Elizabeth, already starting on the eggs. "Though you are right that it's related to science fiction. Going back to breakfast again, too bad that I didn't make some hard-boiled eggs though."

"Why?" asked Susan. "What's with the hard-boiled eggs?"

"Oh you don't know what else I can do with one egg, Susan. You really don't.", said Elizabeth huskily. "You really don't.", she repeated.

Susan looked at her confused for a while before it hit her, "Liz...", Susan said, shocked. "You don't say that here. You're corrupting young minds right now.", as she pointed to Ella, who was laughing throughout the entire conversation.

The surgeon blushed once she realized what she has been doing the entire time. Facing her girlfirend, she said while fake-grooming herself, "Sorry. Got myself overboard there. Where were we? Or right, television. I should really get you into proper British comedy. Probably get Ella into Doctor Who. American shows are so unstimulating. All they watch is that useless drivel they disguise as "reality shows" or those recycled procedurals that populate the networks here."

"You're not being stimulated with this conversation with an America?", asked Susan with a mock-anger. "You could have just said so. I have...other ways to get you stimulated.", Susan offered with that sparkle on her eye as she licked her lips.

"God Susan, are you trying to finish me off this early in the morning?", asked Elizabeth, already gasping for breath. "I have six surgeries lined up starting at ten and I need all the energy I can get...and I better get Ella upstairs before we continue this conversation any further."


End file.
